Stuffing the Turkey
by Shinigami-chan
Summary: Robin is stuffing a turkey. Slade comes by. Naughtiness ensues.


WARNING! THIS IS AN ADULT ONLY STORY! IF YOU ARE NOT OF LEGAL AGE, DON'T READ!

This story has slash, lemon, abuse of foodstuffs… obviously it is not for kids or those who hate m/m. Don't say I didn't warn you! This is Slade/Robin.

Shinigami-chan

Stuffing the Turkey

Robin sighed as he grabbed the third turkey he had to stuff. It was Thanksgiving and the Titans had invited everyone to the tower to celebrate. Unfortunately that meant that they needed an obscene amount of food and the only way that they could convince Starfire not to help in the kitchen was to tell her that it was a tradition that only one person could cook. How Robin was stuck with the job, he wasn't sure, but he would dearly like to find out.

'Damn, I wish I could invite Slade to come, but there's no way we could get away with it.' He thought morosely as he grabbed a handful of stuffing and crammed it into the massive turkey. 'He would probably kill half of the Titans before the turkeys were even cut!'

Heaving another deep sigh, he continued shoving handful after handful inside. 'This is so gross.' He thought looking at his food smeared hand. They were gloveless as he wasn't even in uniform, just a mask to keep his identity safe. In a nod to the intense heat in the room from all the cooking that he was doing, he was wearing a pair of short cut off shorts that barely cleared his ass cheeks that were so old that they were worn thin and obviously belong to a younger, and smaller, Robin. Unfortunately, they were his only pair of shorts. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just an apron that barely covered his nipples which he had pierced only a few months before. After finally hitting a much needed growth spurt when he was 16, he had shot up. He would never be as tall or muscular as Slade, but he was still insanely flexible with a slightly more built form than the willowy one he had when he was younger.

A glint of light reflecting off of his finger made his smile a little as he gazed at the ring Slade had given him. It was a simple band with a big stylized S in the center. Slade had a matching one with an R on it. They had exchanged rings about a month before on their one year anniversary.

'I can't believe I've been dating Slade for a year and none of the others have found out yet!' he thought blissfully as he went back to shoving stuffing inside. Shaking off his increasingly dirty thoughts, he looked back at his hand as it emerged again. But the absence of the ring sent a flare of panic though him. Shoving his fist back inside he began digging though the stuffing trying to find that small ring. It was very thin as to fit under hit glove without betraying it's presence to anyone. But now, that was working against him as he franticly searched for it.

His arm was sunk in almost up to his elbow when a pair of hands grabbed him by the hips and pulled his ass back until it was against a very familiar hardness. Looking over his should, he stared into the single gray eye of Slade.

"Why are you fisting a turkey?" He asked a growl of lust in his voice.

"I am not fisting the turkey!" Robin exclaimed before shooting a nerves look at the closed door. After catching Star trying to sneak in to help, Robin had kicked everyone out of the tower and locked it down, leaving nearly 40 heroes dressed as civilians to wander the city until he was done. Or at least, he thought it had been locked down, but if it was, how did Slade get in?

"I hacked the system a long time ago and gave myself a master override that will always work, no matter what you or the tincan change it to." Slade said in answer to the question he could see in Robin's face.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

Grinding against Robin's tight ass, Slade smirked down at the teen and reached around to undo the button on the tight shorts. "I love these shorts." He growled with a leer as he deftly began peeling them down.

"They were the only ones I have here and it's way too hot in here to wear pants." Robin gasped as he was left in just the apron and mask.

"Do you have any idea how hot it's been just watching you?" Slade asked before slamming their mouths together in a battle of tongues and clashing teeth. The battle went on for a good few minutes before he separated just enough to pick the boy up, spin him around, and slam him face down on the counter s that his hips and legs dangled off the side. The Boy Wonder's feet were a good 6 inched from the floor and his ass was perfectly placed for anything Slade would do to him.

Gasping, his hands scrambled for something to hold onto until Slade grabbed them and quickly tied them behind his back. "You have given me a number of wonderful ideas." The man growled as he stared down at the pink pucker that was just begging to be filled.

With a smirk, he grabbed the oil, which was down to a quarter empty and coated a couple fingers. Ruthlessly he shoved them into the opening presented to him and quickly stretched him. Pulling his fingers out, he grabbed the bottle again and shoved the opening and a good part of the bottle in.

Robin let out a yell of pain mixed with pleasure and then moaned as he felt the oil gush into him. "Sl…Slade… what are you…doing?" he said in between moans. He could feel the slippers fluid coating his insides as more and more worked its way inside him.

With a smirk, Slade squeezed the bottle hard, shooting the rest of the oil inside and making him gasp in shocked pleasure. Pulling the bottle out, he tossed it aside before grabbing a corn cob that had been shucked and placed in a huge pot of water with others that were ready to be cooked, and slipped it up into the glistening hole.

Robin gasped as Slade began to pump the corn in and out of him, the multitude of bumps stimulating him immensely. The feeling of being stretched by the large cob was nearly overwhelming as it was pounded against his prostate. The feeling of his apron brushing against his arousal was nearly too much and precum was leaking like a faucet from his cock. Just as he was about to blow, Slade reach around and snapped a cock ring on him.

"Why?!" Robin wailed as he struggled to free his hands to remove the hated thing.

"You aren't allowed to come until I say so, boy." Slade growled with a smirk as he stopped pumping the corncob and left it nearly completely embedded in the stretched hole as he stepped back and looked around for a moment at what was available. With a smirk he grabbed a tub of butter and coated his entire hand. Ripping the corn out to another gasp from Robin, he placed his fingers at the boy's hole and began pushing in deeper and deeper.

Robin's eyes grew wide as he felt Slade's hand stretching him more and more. They nearly popped out of his head as he felt the widest part of the man's hand enter his body, his hole feeling like it was going to split from the pressure building until finally, the hand sank in enough for his hole to close tightly around his wrist.

Slade let his hand rest there for a minute to let him get used to the width before he curled his hand into a massive fist and began to slowly push deeper.

"Slade!" Robin carried out as he felt that impossibly big fist penetrate deeper and deeper into him. Never before had he felt anything like this. The fullness, the pressure, it was almost too much to take. His masochistic side was loving it. The pain blending with the pleasure making him try and shove himself backwards to get more, but Slade kept a firm hand on his back, keeping him from moving.

"No, no Robin. You will remain still, you understand me? I will stop."

"What? NO! Please don't stop!"

Slade chuckled as he began withdrawing his arm, making Robin whimper at the loss. Just as his fist reached the hole, he shoved it back in, making Robin scream.

"Oh God, please! Slade… I need… please!" Robin was practically incoherent as the fist slammed into him repeatedly. Never had he felt anything like this. The pain of being stretched to far blending seamlessly with the pleasure that exploded with each powerful punch to his innards. He didn't know how he could stand it. He wanted to cum so bad, but with the cock ring holding it back, he knew he was completely at the older man's mercy. Not that Slade had any.

Slade smirked down at the writhing teen. The moans and screams of pleasure were beautiful to his ears. His own cock was hard as a rock and leaking against his pants. If he didn't get out of them soon, he would come before he could even get in that tight heat. Not that it was really tight anymore. His smirk grew as he got an idea.

Robin was going completely out of his mind as the pleasure assaulted him, so when it came to a complete halt and the arm withdrew, he whined at the loss. "No, please, inside!" he babbled helplessly, but Slade didn't stop.

As soon as his hand was completely out of the red, gaping hole, he grabbed something off the counter and shoved it in. Robin gasped at the large, cool object slid easily into him. He couldn't for the life of him think of what it was. It was round and long, though after it sank in a bit, it narrowed down a lot to nearly a quarter of its original size. Suddenly, he realized that Slade's hand were no longer on him. Blinking in surprise, he looked around only for the man to appear before him, completely naked. And that huge cock was right in front of his face.

Without a word, Slade grabbed him by the hair and shoved his cock into the luscious mouth and then down his throat. He choked for a moment in shock though Slade didn't stop, he just began thrusting fast, fucking Robin's face as if it was his ass.

The feeling of being completely dominated was almost too much for the teen to handle. He felt like he was going out of his mind. The cold something or other in his ass, the long, thick cock down his throat, unable to really move or resist, not that he wanted to, it was enough to have his mind spinning, unable to form a single though as the pleasure crashed over him.

Just as Slade felt he was about to explode, he stopped and stretched forward and was just able to reach the trapped cock and slipped the cock ring off.

Robin didn't even notice as he franticly sucked on the still cock until it began to move and pound his face again. Suddenly he heard Slade growl. "Come." And just like that, he exploded, his scream of pleasure vibrating along the length in his mouth, pulling Slade over the edge with him.

Slade carefully slipped out of the lax mouth and took a moment to wipe his cock off with a nearby towel before he untied Robin's hands and got dressed. By the time he was finished, Robin still hadn't moved. Taking in the long, sweat coated body stretched out across the table that was still shaking from the pleasure; he grinned and scooped the teen up. He carried him to his room and laid him down on the bed.

Looking at the mess in the kitchen when he returned, he sighed and rolled his sleeves up before he started stuffing the last turkey. He smirked as it led him to remember what he had just done to Robin as the similarities were just too obvious. Reaching into the bowl for the last of the stuffing, he felt something hard and small and he pulled the ring he had given Robin out of the food. "So that was why he was fisting the turkey!"

O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o

Robin woke to a delicious ache that spread from his ass up to his lower back as well as a sore throat and jaw and smiled happily. He took a moment to stretch and looked at the clock. "Oh shit!" he shouted as he lurched out of bed. "Shit! The others are going to be back soon and I have to finish!"

Jumping into the shower, he quickly cleaned up and jumped right back out, feeling something move inside him. "What the hell did he shove in me? Crap, I don't have time!" He quickly threw a pair of jeans and a button up dress shirt on and rushed out the door. He stopped in shock as he saw everything cooked and ready. The food was spread out on the buffet table and the other tables they had set up for their numerous guests were set and ready. Everything looked perfect. And sitting on the counter was his ring.

"Thank you Slade." He whispered and then everyone was arriving and demanding to be let in and Thanksgiving dinner started. Robin didn't have time to think anymore as the crowd of people started pouring into through the now unlocked doors.

O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o

Robin sighed as he entered his room. Everyone had left except for those that actually lived in the Tower, and everything was cleaned up and put away. With a groan, he flopped face down to the bed after stripping out of his clothes. Whatever was inside his shifted and he winced in discomfort. Sitting had been hell during dinner and now that he was alone, he could get whatever it was out of him.

Just as he reached back to feel at his hole, a strong hand wrapped around his and flipped him around. "Sla…" was all he got out before ruthless lips claimed his in a hard kiss.

Slade chuckled as he drew back and looked down at the aroused boy spread out in front of him. "I just thought that after all I did today, you owe me." He said with an evil smirk. Shoving the long legs up and apart, he reached down and tugged on the small end that was sticking out of the hole that was presented to him. Slowly he pulled and watched as the ring expanded steadily before the object stopped getting wider. With a quick pull, it came free and he held it up for Robin to see.

Robin moaned and covered his eyes with his arm. "Are you telling me that I had a bottle of sparkling grape juice in my ass all night?!"


End file.
